


【长篇HE】归魂·24

by Moyouyou



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyouyou/pseuds/Moyouyou
Kudos: 1





	【长篇HE】归魂·24

第十二章B

朱一龙敛下眉目的时候会突然很有压迫感，白宇心里却突然生出了一种前所未有的滋味。  
像是突然有了倚仗，突然可以恃宠而骄，突然在奔流湍急的江河里踏上了岸，竟想万事不管的放心睡一觉。他低头摸了摸鼻子，对自己这突如其来的小女儿一样的心思感到非常心虚和羞愧。

白宇清了下嗓子，对天总说：“天总，我们也合作了十年了，这十年大事小情我没有对不起过晨心。这段时间你操作营销号、水军，也在资源上卡我，在商言商，我虽不认同但也理解，我没说过一句。现在我决心已定，你也知道我的性子，我轴，天塌地陷我也不会回头的。天总，这个圈子不大，我也不再是任人拿捏的角色了。不如就这样，我们让一块蛋糕出来，晨心也把所有我的资料原件都返还给我，之后你不找我们麻烦，我们也不找晨心麻烦，也许以后还会有合作，大家不要撕破脸。”

天总这下子是认真的将视线在对面两个英俊的男人间转了几圈，沉默了良久，突然笑出了声：“说真的，来之前，我本以为你们没那么当真……没想到你们居然是奔着一辈子去的，我自然穿鞋的怕光脚的……”他停了停，笑道：“但我还有一个条件，到今年12月为止，你白宇不能再接任何新的工作，任何形式的都不行。白宇，至少这五年我晨心是好好在捧你的，你走了，我要求五六个月来扶持新小生替代你的位置，不过分吧？”“可以。”白宇面色都没变，快速的答应了。

朱一龙才要开口，白宇已经抓着他的手摇了摇：“没事，龙哥。我还有几个活动是签好的，做完了，这边也杀青了，我也好好休息几个月。”说得轻松，他们这一行是可以随便休息的？春节休息一天都是常事，一下子将近半年没工作，是了不得的大事。但朱一龙看着白宇云淡风轻的笑脸，最终还是什么都没说。他不想太过干预白宇自己的职业和选择。

正事谈完，天总合上了笔记本，看了陈姐一眼，说道：“你的团队肯定是要带走的对吧？那我要求你负担她们的全部违约金，不过分吧？”大事解决了气氛也松快些，白宇往椅背一靠，也显出一点慵懒和随意，说道：“这可难说，我勤俭持家这件事全世界都知道。”“哈哈哈哈。”天总忍不住笑起来：“我可真舍不得，白宇，你说我到哪再找这么一个好玩的视帝去……”白宇闻言皱了皱眉，还是没说什么。

临别时，朱一龙和天总沉默着握手示意。对这个天总，朱一龙心里有种很不爽的味道，但他隐约觉得自己这点心理没有道理，所以拼命装作若无其事。但这种隐忍实在容易憋出内伤，朱一龙终于在晚上给陈姐发了微信过去：“陈姐，方便说话吗？”那边很快回过来：“你说，朱老师。”“我想问下，那个天总对小白是不是有什么别的意思？”那边沉默了十几秒：“我不知道你具体问什么，不过你不如直接问宇哥。”

那就是有问题，朱一龙咬着后槽牙按了锁屏键，目光飘去了身边摊着玩游戏的白宇身上。现在天气还是热的，白宇穿着大短裤和松垮的t恤依靠着床头打游戏，一条腿平放，一条腿曲起来，平坦的小腹微微有点凹陷，埋在一层衣料下面，两片薄薄的肋骨微微顶起来一点，显出一种招人蹂躏的气质。朱一龙抿了下嘴唇，倾身过去拿过他的手机丢在一边的床上。

“靠！龙哥，你干什……”白宇话还没说完，已经被一片阴影覆上了。朱一龙准确的吻住了他的唇，舌尖一下子就滑进了他的嘴里。突然袭击？这倒是第一次，白宇这样想着，放松了身子配合着他的亲吻，两只手抬起来想去拥抱朱一龙。不过手刚刚抬起来一点，就被朱一龙钳住了手腕狠狠按在床上。白宇对朱一龙突如其来的强势感到有点莫名其妙，但猜想也许是他多少还是受了最近很多事情的影响，有些不安，因此越发温柔包容的配合着他的亲昵。

两条舌腻在一起舞蹈，白宇原本就红润的唇现在更加水光潋滟。两具年轻的躯体严丝合缝的紧贴，哪里都像着了火。白宇还是第一次单纯接吻接到迷迷糊糊，当朱一龙不轻不重的咬了他的嘴唇，留下两个牙印，白宇才被刺痛惊醒。朱一龙把自己撑起来，伸一只手去掀起白宇的上衣下摆。白宇细嫩的皮肉在朱一龙的目光下起了一些细细的麻点，两点乳头已经在漫长的亲吻中立了起来，硬硬的勾引着朱一龙的唇。

但朱一龙的注意力被另外的地方吸引了。那是一道小小的刀疤，就在胸口。医生的技术很好，那道疤痕不靠近了仔细看，旁人根本看不出来，这样就注定了它将成为独属于朱一龙的心痛。朱一龙俯下身去，含住了那道疤痕，身下的纸片人细细颤抖了一下。朱一龙百般柔情的吮吻着那道疤，直到疤痕上留下了鲜红的吻痕。白宇没想到自己居然会被亲吻一道手术疤痕就硬了起来，他猜测朱一龙应该感觉到了，这使他莫名有点羞涩，伸出他自由的那只手去抱朱一龙的背，转移话题：“龙哥，你怎么了……”

太乖了！可爱又闪耀，像是阳光，没有人会不想拥有！朱一龙刚刚的温情有褪去了，暴虐的占有欲又重新占领他的心，让他的眼神都变暗了。朱一龙没有答话，抬手扯了自己的t恤脱了甩下床，重新又狠狠压下去含住了白宇一侧胸乳，甚至用牙齿轻轻的磨。他一只手依旧牢牢握着白宇的手腕反压在白宇腰侧，另一只手已经向下去扯住白宇的大短裤往下拉，连着内裤一起，瞬间释放了他白宇已经精神硬挺的下体。

是他的！全部都是他的！其他人最多被允许远远的围观，但白宇的喜怒哀乐，白宇温柔而敏感的心，都是他的！朱一龙的心里在疯狂的叫嚣，但他怕这点心思吓到白宇或者被白宇耻笑，只能拼命压抑，化作更加疯狂的亲吻和爱抚。


End file.
